warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Allari♥
Hello, Icefern50! Welcome to WWiki. Any charart requests, please post on my talk page. -Ⓐⓜⓑⓔⓡⓗⓔⓐⓡⓣ ♒, ☺ and ❤ 03:54, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Here she is! If you want any changes, just tell me I can get it on template:charcat if you want. Fill it out yourself and i'll add the picture.[[(21 KB) ---Ⓐⓜⓑⓔⓡⓗⓔⓐⓡⓣ ♒, ☺ and ❤ 13:47, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi Icefern, I'm BreezeSky want to be friends? BreezeSky 06:53, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Did you leave a message on my talkpage without putting a sig? 08:21, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Re:online Yeah, I'm online. Do I know you? 18:22, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay. thought you were a stalker or something. :S 19:33, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. *Breathes sigh of relief* Do you still want a charart? 19:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC) The blue box thing on all of the character's pages? 19:40, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I would just ask her to fix the one thing. It may not be fixed right away, but she'll probably get around to it. 19:42, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Just leave a message on her talkpage saying," Can you fix one thing on my charart? She needs a _______. " 19:45, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I'm on BreezeSky 19:53, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Well it's hard to explain it.... BreezeSky 19:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! still need to add you. BRB 19:59, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I don't really know. You can ask Rainwillow for one. 20:03, February 20, 2011 (UTC) lol. It's nice to see that i'm not the only oregonian here. BTW, Beavers or Ducks? 20:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm a Beav fan. I like the duck's new basketball court, though. It's nice. 20:15, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah... probably... 20:18, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Just fill this out on my talkpage: Big Words: Little words optional: Colors: the words/letters you want them in Symbols: List where you want them and what color Links: where you want each word/letter to link to 20:27, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I'll have it to you in a little while. 20:49, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ☆Icefern50☆Icey! Here it is! I couldn't get the backround to work with the font colors. To get it to work, follow the first few steps in this tutoral, and paste this code: ☆Icefern50☆Icey! Well, you highlight the words you want to copy, and right-click on them, and choose the word 'copy'. Then, fuind where you want to place the words, and right click on the space, and choose 'paste'. A little box will pop up, and you right-click in it, and click 'paste' again. 21:20, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm trying my best to explain, but it's hard. Try asking Waitingforspring. 21:32, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi Yes Icefern, I am on line right now. Mistfire Epic Fail 20:46, February 20, 2011 (UTC) On the IRC? Sure. Mistfire Epic Fail 20:50, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure? Communications by talkpage is not the most reliable way... and yes, we can be friends :) Mistfire Epic Fail 21:20, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Beavers, definitely. Mistfire Epic Fail 21:40, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I am online... Hey icefern, it's Petalwhisker. I'm online right now, so you can do whatever you want with mah account Yes I'm on Icefern BreezeSky 05:18, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Thank you :) BreezeSky 05:24, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Heeeey hows it goin??? missed ya!! lol 05:30, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it does :) BreezeSky 05:33, February 21, 2011 (UTC) AWWW thnx sure we can be friends!! 05:41, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Y thnx you!! lol 05:47, February 21, 2011 (UTC) DOGS DERRRRR (wat do u think warriors is basted on...) lol nar jokes its 1 hundren percen CATS they rock u?? 05:53, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Wicked!! 05:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey BreezeSky 06:03, February 21, 2011 (UTC)